A Royal Wedding
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Sequal to Of Con-Men and Mikokai


**Well this is sorta a spin-off of the Supernatural Trilogy. This is what happens after **_**Of Con-men and Mikokai**_**.**

I was going to KILL my clan-sisters. I am going to gut them and hang their body up for the crows to feed on. I was ready to officially massacre my family.

After Neal and I got back from our eloped marriage I had discovered Jessica had begged Peter to let Neal come to Scotland, and had drugged Dean so much for the flight that he was still asleep. Her, Isla, and Melinda were planning the most extravagant wedding fit for a Druid Queen.

I wondered through the halls and the palace, when I wasn't being fitted for my wedding gown. It was so beautiful and it had ridiculously long train. She even spoke to a few royal smiths and jewelers to forge new jewels and tiaras for the veil and me.

I was currently curled in the library in front of the fire watching the flames dance and even controlling them a little to form intricate patterns. I felt useless sitting here while my sisters and servants planned my wedding. I sighed and rolled my head up to the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Neal's voice broke through the darkness of vast library.

"Oh, hey, Neal," I said looking up at him.

"Hey. Now tell me what's bothering you," he said, taking a seat on the arm of my chair.

"It's this wedding," I muttered, "Don't get me wrong I am happy to be marrying you but…I thought our eloping was to PREVENT all this uproar. All it seems to have done was make it that much worse."

"Yeah, I suppose," he said lifting me and curling me into his arms as we sat in front of the roaring fire. I nestled closer to him and closed my eyes, suddenly very tired.

"Why DON'T you want a big formal wedding?" he asked, brushing my hair back from my face.

"I dunno, I just…I have never been a fan of formal events and fancy dresses," I replied. "I know all about ceremony being a druid but formalities…not a big fan. I guess it's just part of my breeding too. After all Father was a demon Laird and Mother was a Warrioress."

"But she was a Queen also," Neal said.

"Not when I was growing up. We were always running always trying to keep me out of the demons claws," I said.

"Hmm," he said, holding me close, "But she was still queen even then. Just more of a protecting queen than a royal queen." I had just opened my mouth to speak when Jessica came whirling into the room and grabbed my hand.

"Come on we have to fit you for your dress! Neal they need you to fit you for your tux, too," she said smiling to wide.

000

I stood in front of a semicircle mirror in a flowing gown. I looked nothing like a blushing bride. More like a bride-killer. The seamstress looked up at me and the diamond beaded waist and smiled.

"You look lovely, my lady," she said.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Do you not like the gown?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Does it matter? I don't have any say in the matter. Ask Jess what she thinks," she said.

"Ohhh! IT IS PERFECT!" she shouted suddenly from the door.

"Apparently its perfect," I muttered glancing down at the seamstress. She smiled at Jessica and returned to her work.

"Is this girly of a dress damned necessary?" I snarled at my sister.

"I am trying to make you look like the queen you are," she said pouting.

"I don't like looking like the queen I am. I prefer looking like the warrior I am," I muttered.

"I know but just bear with me. When I am through Neal won't be able to keep his hands off of him. Plus you are a queen whether you want to be one or not. Yes the druids are warriors but they are noblewomen as well," Jessica said.

"There is one thing wrong with your theory," I said.

"Oh?" she asked glancing up at me while she fiddled with her hair.

"Yep," I leaned forward, "Neal already can't keep his hands off me," I whispered. Her jaw dropped at my bluntness.

"Lindsey!" she gasped at the same time the seamstress gasped, "Milady!"

"What!" I shouted back, "We are technically married! All this is is the ceremony."

"I know I just…I never expected you to say that," she said. Then with a wicked little smirk she added, "Is he any good?"

"Lady Jessica!" the seamstress gasped.

"She's always like that," I said. This seemed to pacify the seamstress and she continued to work on my dress. And I continued my boredom stare.

000

Later that evening I was wondering through the halls of the palace, my feet padding softly against the stone as I looked at the portraits of my ancestors past. At least the ancestors on my mother's side. I never knew what my father looked like. After all I was just a babe when we fled Scotland for my life. I stopped in front of Mother and Aunt Isla's portrait. It felt as if Mother's eyes were boring into my very being.

"She was a lovely queen," his voice startled me but his warm arms around me were a comfort.

"I don't know if I will be able to live up to the task she has left for me," I said.

"I know you can," he reassured, "Come to bed," he said pulling me after him.

"Jessica'll kill us. Bad luck and all, and since tomorrow is our wedding day…"

"I don't believe in luck and I think since we are already married…"

"Touché, my dear."

000

"Are you ready?" Melinda asked adjusting my veil over my ridiculously elaborate hairdo that Jessica worked for an hour on.

"Depends on your definition of ready," I retorted looking in the mirror. The girl staring back wasn't me. She was beautiful and ladylike. I would say delicate but even that girl wasn't delicate looking but not as strong as me.

"You look pretty," Melinda said trying to make me feel better, and handing me my bouquet. I took a sigh to reassure myself. Jessica came twirling in in her bridesmaid's dress that reminded me of buttercups.

"We are waiting on you, lovely bride-to-be," she sing-songed.

"I am a bride-that-is," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Come on," she squealed grabbing my arm and dragging me to the doors. The bridesmaids all glanced back and smiled at me like lights. Their music started and they made their way to the alter. I took a deep breath and Jessica smiled back at me beaming like a lighthouse when the Bridal March started. I felt my hands shaking as Peter led me down the aisle, my stomach flip-flopped nervously as everyone stood smiling at me.

Peter obviously noticed my nervousness and lay a reassuring hand on my hand to still them and keep me calm. I glanced up at him and he gave a subtle hint to look ahead of me. I followed his gaze and saw Neal smiling at back at me.

I felt much better instantly, as soon as Peter gave passed my hand to Neal's. I gave a small smile still nervous but much more comforted with Neal by my side.

The ceremony went without a hitch. After the ceremony we were led to the grand dining hall where it was decorated absolutely beautifully and delicious food was piled in mounds on the tables. Elaborate dishes and delicate cakes.

"What do you think?" Melinda asked me and Jessica at the same time.

"Beautiful!" Jessica smiled.

"Delicious!" I grinned. "I am starving!" I was led to the head of the table and asked to toast the party. Then everyone else gave their toasts and we began the feast.

000

Once the grand elaborate feast had everyone so stuffed they couldn't move, Jessica deemed it time for the married couple to get ready to leave on their honeymoon. Where we were going, I didn't know but as I was led down the stairs of the palace in a pair of culottes and a white bell sleeved shirt with a ceremonial tunic. Not necessary but Jessica thought it was pretty. Isla gave us both a kiss on the forehead and a blessing before taking my hand.

"My dear child, your mother and father would be so proud of you," she said cupping my cheek. "You have lived a hard life. Now live happily my girl. At least until the need arises when our Queen is needed again."

"Thank you dear aunt," I said hugging her, in turn I hugged each of my sisters and was led to Astral's awaiting back by my husband. He helped me to my seat and I gave one final wave to my family before Astral took to the air. I leaned against his shoulder as Astral continued to climb.

"So where ARE we going?" I asked glancing at him.

"You'll see," he smiled hugging me closer. "You are gonna love it."

"Now that just isn't fair," I muttered.

"I am a con-man, who said anything about fair?" he asked.

"I'm a mikokai. I have ways of making you talk," I whispered into his ear.

"You don't have to be a mikokai to make me talk," he whispered softly back. I smiled and leaned onto him.

"So you gonna tell me where we are going or am I gonna have to play rough?" I asked.

"A little island of the coast of Scotland. You may have heard of it. The Druids Isle of Mie?"

"Really? That's a very difficult island to get to," I said.

"Only the best for her majesty," he smirked. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are perfect," I muttered. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we flew off into the sunset and to the rest of our lives.

**Ahh amor****é**** I love how this came out!**


End file.
